


取向狙击 05

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八





	取向狙击 05

取向狙击  
cp.奎八  
by.荼眠  
小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八

05  
金珉奎虽然预约了徐明浩，时间到了却没有立刻进去，而是在走廊一个较为安静的角落坐下，与其他吵闹的病人形成鲜明的对比。  
一直到快要十二点交班的时间，徐明浩的预约表上还有一个病人没有来，那人是预约了十一点半，但是现在都快十二点了，那位病人还没出现。  
他摘下口罩，手拿起旁边座机电话的听筒，想要打去挂号处问个清楚。  
手指还未按下拨号键，就听到了门外传来不打的敲门声。  
徐明浩转头过去却没看见有人进来，一开始以为自己听错了，知道后来敲门声再一次响起他才确定有人找他。  
“进来吧。”  
他打死都不会想到，自己的最后一个病人，居然会是金珉奎。  
徐明浩盯着从门口走进来的那人怀疑他是不是来错了地方，但是对方递过来的预约纸给了徐明浩重重的一击。  
那个迟了快半个小时的病人，怎么会是他？  
这人真会找时间，快轮到休息了才给自己加班，还不给加班费。  
徐明浩只好拨号给跟自己交班的医生说推迟一个小时交班，让他顺便帮自己买份饭。  
那位医生心里不知是有多开心，连忙答应说一声徐医生辛苦了后就挂断了电话。  
金珉奎坐在他面前的椅子上，两人就这么尴尬的面对面。  
徐明浩不说话，金珉奎也盯着他不说话。  
“这位病人因为什么事情要来神经外科就诊呢？”徐明浩忍住心中的怒气，用一种极其扭曲的微笑看着金珉奎问道。  
“只是伤口消毒。”  
听到这句话后徐明浩更生气了，甚至连脸上的微笑都快挂不住了。  
合着自己这是包治百病？  
“伤口处理的话请去二楼的外科门诊，这里是神经外科的门诊，先生你来错地方了。”  
“我知道，但是你知道我的情况毕竟特殊，也不想太多人知道这件事。”  
徐明浩知道金珉奎是指腰侧子弹的擦伤，如果给别的不知情医生接手包扎完后，就会以危险为由送去警察局吧。  
“好吧，你跟我进来。”  
三言两语金珉奎就把徐明浩说服了，他拉开旁边的帘布，指着里面的床对金珉奎说：“躺在上面别乱动，我去拿东西。”之后徐明浩就拉上帘布，把放着消毒用品的小推车推过来，消毒好双手后重新带上口罩和手套。  
可能是因为做警察的体质都比较好，伤口愈合速度比徐明浩预计地还要快，不用两个星期就可以拆线了。  
纱布包扎的手法不是上次自己给他包扎的手法，药也已经换过了，但是不得不说手法还真的不错。  
“你来医院处理过伤口？”徐明浩一边拆掉旧的纱布用碘酒消毒伤口，一边发问。  
“我自己包扎的。”  
敢情你自己有这么好的手法还来医院干什么。  
徐明浩在心里吐槽着面前的人，眼睛却盯着伤口小心地上药包扎。  
又是一阵无言，只有两人的空间让徐明浩觉得莫名尴尬，最后开始忍不住找话题。  
“那个皮夹你收到了吗。”  
因为徐明浩低着头，没有看见金珉奎微微挑眉，却不动声色的道谢：“收到了，谢谢你送去警察局，我还以为不见了。”  
其实是我故意落下的。  
“你是警察吧，这个伤口是执勤的时候弄到的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在感觉伤口怎么样？前几天有没有发炎的的现象？”  
“感觉好多了。”  
“那再过几天可以过来拆线了。”帮金珉奎换好药后徐明浩把医疗废品和手套一起扔进垃圾桶里，起身去洗手台做消毒清洁。  
见金珉奎没什么话要说，徐明浩就打算以换班为由送客：“休息好后可以出去缴费了，伤口没什么大碍。”还没说完全部内容，金珉奎却在这时突然开口了。  
“伤口和皮夹的事，谢谢你。”  
徐明浩愣了一愣，随即就回答到：“这是医生的本职，换个人我也会这么做的。”  
徐明浩没几次听到病人对医生说谢谢，很多的病人都觉得医生尽全力救他，是理所当然的。  
毕竟他们给了钱。  
原本一个公子哥对他说这样的话已经够惊讶了，而且只是这样一件微不足道的事。  
没想到接下来的话却让他更加惊讶。  
“我请你吃饭吧，当做道谢。”  
“啊？”  
其实医院里面禁止病人或者病人家属对主治医生受贿和请礼。不仅是医院方面，自己的老师也告诫过自己不要和病人有过多的接触和牵扯。  
所以他一直和病人没什么关系，之后在街上看到也认不得的那种。  
徐明浩轻抿嘴唇，请吃饭的话，朋友之间应该是可以的吧......  
但是两人仅仅只见过两面，如果不是他皮夹漏在自己的休息室里，自己偷偷地看了他的警察证，就连他什么身份甚至叫什么名字都不清楚。  
徐明浩不知道这一个个小动作都被金珉奎尽收眼底，微勾嘴唇，眼眸深处的笑意更为浓烈。  
真的可以吗？还是不要了吧。  
拒绝的话还未想好怎么说出口，就被金珉奎下一句话给直接堵住了。  
“你不回答我就当你答应了。”  
“我......”  
“明天晚上有空吗？”  
“啊.....有。”  
“那就明天晚上吧，我等下还要去执勤，先走了。明天晚上七点在医院门口见。”  
“喂......”徐明浩什么话都还没说出口，金珉奎就快速地消失在他的视野里，就连拒绝的话也没有来得及说出口。  
怎么办？只能赴约了吗？  
徐明浩在电脑上查了查自己的工作时间，明天是星期天，根据通勤表来看星期天晚上确实是七点之前就下班了。  
而且下班后也没有什么活动，就是回家喝喝红酒看看书，也是闲来无事。  
他瘫坐在椅子上叹了口气。  
反正都救不了了，就当做是交一个新朋友吧。  
他却不知道金珉奎一直躲在徐明浩视线的盲区观察着他，见自己的目的已经达到了，他才满意地离开医院。

TBC


End file.
